


The Will of the Valar

by Manwe_Stark



Series: The Last Dragon-Redemption [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aman (Tolkien), Ashara Dayne Lives, Crossover, Cultural Differences, Don't Like Don't Read, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, For fans Rhaegar, Foreign Language, Growing Up, Jon Snow is a Stark, Married Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Mentor Elrond Peredhel, Middle Earth, Minor Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Minor Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, N Plus A Equals J | Ashara Dayne and Ned Stark are Jon Snow's Parents, Redemption, Rhaegar Targaryen Deserves Better, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rivendell | Imladris, Rohan, Second Chances, Valinor, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark
Summary: The main theme will be Rhaegar Targaryen's redemption, giving him a second chance and a critical look at his actions in life in Westeros and fixing old mistakes. To grow in body and mind. People sometimes forget that everyone has a right to a second chance.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Daemon Sand, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Doran Martell/Mellario of Norvos, Elia Martell/Théodred (Tolkien), Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Lysa Tully Arryn/Original Character(s), Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Stannis Baratheon/Catelyn Tully Stark
Series: The Last Dragon-Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190540
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Manwe learns that Namo intends to meddle with the mortals of Westeros by saving Elia Martell, Rhaenys, and Aegon Targaryen from being killed by henchmen Tywin Lannister. He has one condition.

**Aman, Taniquetil, Manwe and Varda Palace**

The eternal king of Arda sat in deep thought on his throne next to his beloved wife and queen, Vardy Elentari. He meditated on the words that Iluvatar himself had given him

_Namo wants to influence the things happening in the Outer Lands, in Westeros, where there is a civil war, where the actions of two people led to war. He should not get involved in this, but it is also what should be done because it will change the lives of many. The time will come when the Free Peoples of Middle-earth will merge with Sauron again and war will strike every corner of Middle-earth. Saving Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon in the future will bring much good to the kingdom of Rohan, and the saved life of Rhaegar Targaryen, one of those through whom the war is going on, though unknowingly, can bring equally good things. Everyone deserves a Second Chance, my Hand_

Manwe sighed, shaking his head. Their job was to watch over Arda, and Westeros and the other Outer Lands were beyond their jurisdiction. No less did Iluvatar's words ring in his head.  
Therefore he sent Eönwë, his herald, to summon Namo from his Hal and to answer before him.

\- I feel this worries you, Manwe- Varda said, looking fondly at her husband.  
  
The King of Arda smiled weakly.

\- It worries me, Varda. We Valar have lost much interest in the affairs of Middle-earth since the War of Wrath, apart from the time when I gave all power to Iluvatat, who drowned Numenor in his anger, and when we sent Istari to support the advice and knowledge of the Free Peoples against the growing Shadow of Sauron. And now Namo who is the most enigmatic suddenly wants to save three lives- he said.

Varda put a hand on his shoulder.  
\- I think Namo has a good reason to do so. You know full well that he was always willful and discreet. After all, he is a judge among the Valar for a reason.

Manwe sighed heavily. The Great Eagle landed gracefully on his shoulder. He stroked his head and lifted his arm. The eagle soared up, wings fluttering.  
\- You are probably right, but I would like to listen to his arguments personally and then give Iluvatar's will, which is also my will- he said.  
Then Eönwë appeared, followed by Namo, often called from the name Hal, over whom he was in charge of Mandos. Tall and dark-haired in a dark hooded outfit, he bowed respectfully. He was not only the Supreme Judge among the Valar, but also the Keeper of the Houses of the Dead, where elves went to fall in battle or sorrow, dwarves and humans, although only for a short time. Manwe dismissed his herald,

\- You called on me, Manwe. What is it? - He asked, looking at them with his glittering dark eyes.  
\- I know you want to meddle in mortal affairs in Westeros, saving a woman and two children." I wanna know why you are doing this? You know very well that Westeros is not under our sovereignty. There are those who mortals call the Old and New Gods at work.  
Namo was silent for a moment before finally speaking.  
\- I experienced a vision of events if I did not do anything about it. Elia Martell, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryeni were brutally killed by Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch, vassals of Tywin Lannister who betrayed his friend Aerys Targaryen for power and prestige and the opportunity to make his daughter queen of rebel Robert Baratheon. All because of the actions of Rhaegar Targaeryn and Lyanna Stark, ”he replied. He told them this vision and that he had made a deal with the Stranger, one of the Seven, that in return for their lives, Eli, Rhaenys, and Aegon would pay Rhaella, Viserys, and Daenerys.

Manwe shook his head at that.  
\- So three innocents will pay for three lives. Namo, is it worth it? He asked  
\- Two of them would die anyway, only Daenerys would die before that. Nothing will do many things to change things in Essos- replied Valar.  
\- So be it. But he wants something else from you. Rhaegar Targaryen is to survive.  
\- Why- Asked Namo.  
Manwe told him everything right away. The Keeper of the Houses of the Dead bowed his head.  
\- So be it. I also know who will pay the price of his life for his life, I doubt that anyone mourns him. In that line, he would do too much evil to feel sorry for him- replied Namo.  
\- Okay, do what you have to do and let me know when everything is done.  
\- It will be, Manwe- replied Namo, bowed and left his palace.  
\- Now everything is in the hands of Rhaegar Targaryen, Eli Martell and Theodred son of Theoden. Let me not regret my choice-said King Arda as a servant brought a tray of drink and goblets.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**283 AC, Riverlands, Trident, Robert Baratheon's Rebellion**

The clash of swords, axes and spears, the dawn of passing arrows, the screams of horses and men, fighting or dying, blood shed on both sides of the fighting. Rebel loyalists, brother against brother, father against sons.  
All about one woman and the unjust shed blood of Rickard Stark, his son Brandon and those who came with them.

The world of Rhaegar Targaeryn, prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne of Aegon the Conqueror, was limited to the narrow visage of his helmet. He came to the Trident to stop the rebels from marching to King's Landing, leading an army gathered outside the capital's walls, including ten thousand Dornish spears sent from his good brother Prince Doran and led by Prince Lewyn Martell who was his mad father's sworn King's Guard. They attacked the rebels who left Stone Sept where his friend Jon Connigton was defeated. His father banished him and deprived him of his lands. He promised himself that as soon as he defeated the rebels, he would cancel his father's decisions and restore lands, titles and dignity to his faithful friend.

_But first you have to kill Robert Baratheon, he is the head of this rebellion, although it was Jon Arryn who raised the banner of rebellion_

He didn't blame them for that. His questionable decisions led to Brandon and Rickard Stark, Lyi's brother and father. He comforted Lyanne when she found out what happened to her father and brother. He wanted to take her to show the rebels but she was already heavy since she was a child and did not want to risk her health and life or the child. He had left her Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell, and Ser Arthur, his dear friend, to protect her in the Tower of Joy until the time of her dissolution would come, and after the war he would send the baby for her. With luck, it will be the promised Visenya.

Therefore, he will be kind to the Starks, Arryn and Baratheons but not the Tullys who rose not because they were wronged by his father but for their own benefit. Tywina Lannister was also a problem. The West Warden did not respond to calls from either his father or the rebels. He had a feeling it would still get back at him.

Now, however, he had to focus on the battle for that would decide whether the Targaryen would stay at the top of their power. He split the commander between Lewyn, Jonothor, and Barristan. Martell commanded the Dornish flank while Darry and Selmy commanded a flank composed of the forces of the Crownlands and the Reach. He himself commanded the center. Between them and the Baratheons, Arryns, Starks, and Tullys was the Trident, the greatest river in the Riverlands.

He charged him, killing the enemy's armed men along the way, no matter if it was a Karstark, Mallister or Royc footman, the thread could not stop him from his target.

Robert Baratheon, his distant cousin.

He killed a knight in the Waynwoods when he heard a roar of rage.  
\- RHAEGAR! DRAGONSPAW!  
Rhaegar looked that way. It was Robert Baratheon on horseback, heavily armored with a deer-horned helmet, wielding a great war hammer on the other side of the river.  
\- COME AND DIE, FUCK RAPIST. CURSED ABOUT THE CRAZY KING! ”Shouted Robert as he rode toward him.  
I accepted his challenge and headed towards him. He heard the turmoil of war, and the splash of horses' hooves across the ford of the Trident  
\- I DIDN'T TAKE HER, ROBERT. She SENT WITH ME, She DIDN'T WANT TO MARK FOR YOUR DEFECTIVE HABITS, I replied.  
\- SHUTDOWN, DRAGONSPAW. FIGHT AND DIE! ”Robert shouted.  
He swung the hammer, pointing it at my head. I quickly dodged and slashed him sideways.

It didn't do anything. We turned back and attacked again, trading blows, hammer against sword. Robert tried to hit me in the chest, then in the head, which was covered with a helmet with dragon wings. I ducked each time and my cuts did little to Baratheon. Once I blocked his hammer's attack with difficulty.  
\- KILLING YOU, THE FUCK. KILLS YOU FUCKING DOG!  
Then I took out my dagger and hurt his shoulder. He heard Robert scream as he pulled the hammer back. I made a retort and wounded him with a slap between the plates.

Suddenly Robert hit me with his sleeve in the face with enough force to throw me off my horse. Only turning my head in time saved my teeth and nose.  
I gasped for water and my eyes grew darker.

_Fell into a goddamn river. I have to get up before he drowns here, it can't end this way Fight to the end, Rhaegar. Fight for Eli, for Rhaenys, for Aegon, for Lyanna. For an unborn baby._

I struggled to get up, spitting the water out. Baratheon was nowhere to be seen. He turned and then he saw him. He jumped off his horse and ran toward him, hammer raised.

I picked up my sword, but too slowly. Too slow.  
\- FOR LYANNE, YOU FUCKER! Robert shouted before his hammer sank into his ruby-covered breastplate representing his lineage, the Three-Headed Dragon. The breastplate could not withstand the impulse and bent beneath it. I felt my ribs breaking. There was blood in my mouth.  
I fell to the ground.

_It can't end like this. I have failed you, I have failed all of you. My mother, Elie, Rhaenys, Aegon, Lyanne._

\- Elia- he said before a terribly bright light enveloped him and then there was darkness.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


**283 AC, King's Landing, Red Keep**

Elia had felt the tension in the air since her husband Rhaegar Targaryen had marched with the army to the Trident with three Royal Guardsmen including her uncle Lewyn. She even visited Sept to light a candle for the Warrior so that Rhaegar might win.  
However, she had to leave Maegor's Holdfast, the children would not feel comfortable being locked indoors. Thanks to the help of a kind and helpful servant, she managed to sneak out of there to get to the godswood. It helped that there was no Royal Guard guarding the bridge connecting Maegor's Holdfast to the rest of the castle, only some random guard who let the servant distract herself enough to sneak past with the children. Now she could enjoy the fun of her children.

\- Aegon is better at walking now, mama! - Rhaenys commented, watching her young brother stumble around on the ground, his lilac eyes big in wonder over the grass felt over his tiny feet. A healthy toddler now when he was almost fifteen months old, he was still needing a little support when walking longer distances but fully determined to follow after his sister.

\- Yes, he is. Much better than when he was little at birth.

Elia shuddered at the memory threatening to enter the surface of her mind. That had been her closest meeting with the Stranger, unless one did count all the times she had struggled to survive as a baby born a month too early. She had known that she would face a true battle for life and death in the birthing bed, but needing a six months long bed rest to recover after her daughter's and almost dead after the birth of her son only little over a year later? If that was not a sign of that she had to avoid a third pregnancy, Elia did not know what to call it otherwise.

\- Ma-ma! - Aegon called, holding up his arms in a request to be held. Rhaenys was satisfied enough by playing with little Balerion, the black kitten she had gotten back on Dragonstone who rarely left her side.

  
Suddenly, there was a massive amount of screams and the sounds of fighting coming from the city.

-.... Lord Tywin ?! - Elia realized in horror, having seen the Lannister lion on flags on the army outside the city that very morning. Had he chosen to betray the royal family because there was more to win with the Rebellion, having enough of the Targaryens? Betraying the King he once had been good friends with and served as Hand for twenty years?

\- Princess! Please return to the holdfast now, it is not safe there if the soldiers manages to enter the Red Keep! - a terrified servant called.

Too late, just as Elia took a better hold on Aegon in one arm and grabbing Rhaenys' hand with her own free one, they saw a giant of a man, in steel armor, coming into the godswood and the servant was slain with a stab in the back. Despite that her orange dress would only stand out among the trees, Elia still fled in between the trees with her children.

  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**3005 Third Age, Fangorn's Edge, Rohan, Middle Earth**

At the same time, another battle was fought at the edge of the ancient forest. The Rohirrim, led by Prince Theodred, the only son of King Theoden, son of Thengel, fought the orcs, an ancient and filthy race, evil to the core.

\- Kill them all! Show no one grace for you will not experience it yourself! - Theodred's voice cut through the noise of the battle.

He came with his Eored and three others to wipe out a group of orcs who had raided one of the many Rohirrim villages. As Second Marshal of the Riddermarchy, his job was to protect the West Fold and West Emmet from the orcs and wild men of Dunland.

\- My prince, some of the orcs are running into Fangorn- said Baldor, one of Theodred's subconscious who comes from Edoras himself and was a faithful and experienced warrior.

Then the prince suddenly stopped his horse for a moment, looking around as if trying to listen to something he just heard.

\- My lord?- He asked.

There it was again, a scream that sounded like a woman, calling desperately for help in a language foreign for his ears. But for Théodred, who had seen his own people slain by the orcs, that cry for help was enough.

  
\- Baldor! Cover my left! " Théodred ordered to his second-in-command, a older man well trained in battle and trustworthy in times of need. Riding in between the trees of Fangorn, Théodred cut down any orc he saw while following the screams.

Riding through the trees, Theodred followed the woman's call for help. It was then that he noticed a dark-haired and dark-skinned woman with two children, one of which was carried on her arms, fleeing from an unusually tall and steel-clad man. Wasting no time he sped up Bregor and crossed the path between the woman and the children and the giant man who had already grabbed the woman's dresses from behind. Wasting no time he unbuttoned his coat and threw it over his head. He quickly took out a throwing ax and threw him in the head of the man who lost his balance and fell to the ground.

\- Help us!- Rhaenys shouted, and though Theodred didn't understand any of it, he figured it out. He quickly helped the woman and her children climb onto his mount.

  
Based on the sheer size of the man and the plate armor, Théodred knew that it would be suicide to try and battle the giant. For whatever reason, the mother and her two children was targeted by him.

  
\- Hold on! I will try and outride him!

A loud meow was heard to his right, and a small black kitten revealed itself to be holding fast for its very life in his saddle bag with its claws.

As Gregor Clegane removed the green cloak from his helmet so he could see, the mysterious rider had already vanished between the trees with the crown princess and her two children. No matter where he looked for a glimpse of the orange dress, there was no trace.

From that day on, Elia Martell and her two children was gone from the Red Keep with no clue to their fate, but many would whisper of that Tywin Lannister would have gotten rid of them, to ensure that his own daughter would be the new queen , married to Robert Baratheon when he claimed the Kingship, taking the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms as his own.

When Theodred left Fangorn, he felt that something had changed in the atmosphere, whatever it was he couldn't understand, but he knew that he had done the right thing. His Eored and the other two were waiting in the clearing in front of the forest.

\- My prince, what happened?- Baldor asked, coming up to them.

Before Theodred could reply, the mysterious woman passed out.

\- Lady!

\- Mom!

Dismounting quickly, Théodred knelt on the ground to see if the mother was injured. Even if she had been lucky to avoid hitting her head, she was pale under the dark skin and her breathing was uneven. Back up on Bregor, the small girl started to cry and babble things in that unknown language in a upset voice, though Théodred would not be surprised if she was accusing him of being mean to her mother, and the smaller child wailed from the mother's arms as well.

\- My prince, what ...?

\- Someone was trying to kill this lady and her children, I managed to save them. The mother needs the care of the healers in Edoras, I do not think she is in the best of health- Théodred explained as he carefully lifted up the unconscious mother, borrowing a cloak to cover her since the dress had been ruined in the back earlier .

Gently, Aegon was handed to one of the riders who had some own children of the same age, Rhaenys was given to another father among them, and Aldor ensured that the black kitten was placed in his own saddle back with its head poking out for breathing , if the kitten was a beloved pet to the children then its presence could be a small comfort around strangers.

  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
 **3005 Third Age, Rivendell, Eriador, Middle-earth**

He was sitting in the Fireplace Room, thinking about yesterday's dream. It had been bothering him since he woke up and he was still thinking about it, unable to concentrate on anything else.

He dreamed that he was standing in front of Manwe Sulimo himself, King of Arda. Seated on a high throne in blue-white clothes and with a serious face, he looked majestic.

\- Hail, Elrond son of Earendil, Lord of Rivendell. I have important news to share with you, so listen carefully as it will affect all of Middle-earth when the time comes. Soon the broken prince will appear at your door, a man who has made mistakes but has a chance to fix them. You will teach him to grow in body and mind, to understand his mistakes, and to correct as many as can be corrected. He will suffer much from the prince and heir of the Great Kingdom, he is a beggar at the mercy of others. Ultimately, it depends on him whether he will plunge into darkness and fall, or whether he will rise above his weaknesses and find redemption, but your task will be to help you go on a better path than the one he chose in that life. Others will come, but they will be under the protection of Prince Rohan. Don't tell him anything about these until the time comes- Manwe said.

\- King Arda, how do I know who this broken prince is, and when will I know when the time comes?- asked Elrond, kneeling reverently before the Lord of the Valar.

\- You will easily recognize him, with indigo eyes and silver hair, and a scar from a battle hammer wound to the chest. Your sons will find him. He will tell you about time when he comes- Manwe replied, and the dream was over.

Still puzzling over it when Lindir entered the room.

\- My lord, your sons are returning from scouting- he said.

Elrond got up from his chair.  
\- Okay, tell Erestor to wait with the rest of the household in the courtyard - he said. Erestor led his household.

Lindir nodded and left. Elrond donned a gray hooded cloak and stepped outside. From a distance he could see the armor of the group under Rivendell's banner. He came to the courtyard where many of his household members gathered, elves who had lived with him for centuries in his house.

He watched closely as group by koeli crossed the narrow stone bridge over Bruinen. When they all crossed the river and stopped in the courtyard, he saw Elrohir descend from his horse and his twin brother Elladan pulled a silver-haired man in worn black armor from his mount.

\- Adar! during the East Highway patrol, we found this man lying under one of the trees. At first I took him for an elf but when I looked at him closely, he turned out to be human. He has an unusual hair color and he is hurt- said Elladan.

\- I will take him to one of the guest rooms and take care of him soon- said Elrond.

\- Okay, Adar- replied Elladan, and with the twin they carried the unconscious man there.

Elrond immediately ordered to leave and then Erestor to bring his medicaments so that he could deal with the stranger's wounds.

_Even a very stranger. I don't even know his name._

Soon he came to the room where the stranger was lying on the bed. His sons took off his armor so that he was left with only his tattered pants. As soon as Erestor brought the necessary materials, he immediately began dressing the wounds. The main wound was the one in the chest with the hammer. He had expected broken ribs, but nothing like that. He guessed who could be behind it. He set to work.

When he finished, servants arrived and dressed the unconscious man in a green tunic and brown pants. He was covered with sheets and Elrond sent his servants away. He was looking at the unconscious man.

_Who are you and what is your role in the years to come?_

Re and other questions haunted him but for now he could not count on answers. He left him alone and left. He instructed one of the servants to form him when the newcomer awoke. He himself went to take care of Rivendell's affairs.

On the seventh day after arriving in Middle-earth, Rhaegar Targaryen, son of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen, opened his eyes and took a breath.

\- I'm alive.

Now everything was changing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will mainly focus on Rhaeger and reflecting on his mistakes as well as adapting to life in Middle-earth. However, there will also be a few chapters on what is happening in Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar awakens and discovers that he is in a different world. He meets Elrond Half-Elven which introduces him to a certain hobbit who will teach him languages.

**3005 Third Age, Rivendell, Eriador, Middle-earth**

\- I'm alive.

Rhaegar took a breath. His heart was beating like a bell and his breathing was heavy and rapid. He was overwhelmed by feelings of disorientation and memories of the last moments of his life. He tried to silence his mind and hare him with something. He looked around the room, which was spacious and richly furnished.

 _Where in the gods am I? The last thing I remember when Robert hit me on my breastplate with a sledgehammer. I fell into the waters of the river and darkness came upon me, but before that I saw light._

I have a vague feeling it may not be in Westeros anymore. If the Baratheon knew he was still breathing, he would have crushed his head with a hammer. And if he wasn't in Westeros, where was he? This question has remained unanswered so far. Reflecting on what he was doing, one thought hit him like Robert's hammer.

_Elia! Rhaenys! Aegon!_

Since he was defeated by Robert Baratheon, it meant that the rest of his family was at risk. He knew enough that Robert would kill them to take the throne and the crown, that the rebels would kill them, so that they would not be reprimanded for their betrayal of the Targaryen, even if it was a legitimate reason to do so. And then there were the Lannisters.

 _Tywin Lannister did not respond to either side's call, but now nothing stands in the way of supporting Robert and slaughtering my family like sheep for slaughter. You stupid fool, I lost my family because of my mania for this ancient prophecy and now I don't even know where I am. Arthur and Oswell and Gerold shouldn't have been taken, one or two of them could have defended Elia and his children, and now they're all dead._

The door suddenly opened and a man with smooth skin with no flesh looked inside. At the sight of him, he quickly ran out. He heard his footsteps departing.  
Rhaegar guessed that it might have been a servant of the lord of the household. He removed the covers and saw that he was wearing a new outfit: a green tunic and brown pants. Apparently the landlord ordered him to wear it. All he had to do was wait for him to arrive. He sat up in bed and waited, brushing back the more unruly strands of hair.

************************************************** **********

When the lord of this house entered, Rhaegar was surprised.

He had features as noble and beautiful as an ancient lord, he looked as strong as a Warrior himself, wise as a wizard, dignified as the dragonlords of old, and as gentle as the weather in summer. Long, dark hair cascaded down his back and gentle, wise, gray eyes looked at him curiously. He also noticed his ears which, to his great surprise, were pointed rather than rounded like most people's. He was dressed richly and dignified like the king he might have been, and it was a yellow tunic, a gray coat and blue pants, with a beautifully wrought silver tiara on his temple. He sat down on a wooden chair with his hands folded in his lap.

\- Hello, I am Elrond, Lord Rivendell. My sons found you injured and unconscious and brought you here to Rivendell. It was exactly a week ago. I wonder what your name is - he said.

Rhaegar understood little of this. He spoke in a language he couldn't hear. It was neither a common language nor Old Valyrian which he spoke excellently. Only Elrond and Rivendell understood.

_Damn where I am. Never heard of a place like Rivendell. Neither Westeros nor Essos has such a place. Though it is possible that Rivendell may lie far east of Essos where ships from Westeros rarely arrive._

But I understood that this Elrond apparently introduced himself to him. He decided to do the same.

\- I..I..Rhaegar Targaryen ... I was the Prince of Dragonstone ... now alone .... I don't know who I am - he replied, gesturing with his hands. It was the only thing that came to mind in this situation.

Elrond looked at him as if trying to guess his thoughts.

\- Rhaegar Targaryen, I see you don't know our language. This can be remedied, you will be taught Westron, the Common Speech of Middle-earth and Sindarin, a Gray Elven speech often spoken among Dunedain in both the North and Gondor, Elrond announced.

Rhaegar caught words like Westron, Sindarin, Middle-earth, Dunedain and Gondor from his words.  
  
 _Probably the names of places and languages they use, if I understand correctly. If I want to survive here, I have to learn their speech. Otherwise I will die and this time for good._

He nodded that he understood what was going on. He got up from his seat. Elrond too.

\- You've been unconscious for a week, you must be weak. You'll have lunch with me first, it's time for the afternoon meal, and then we'll take you to learn our languages, Rhaegar Targaryen.

The rumbling in his stomach reminded him of how long he hadn't had anything in his mouth.

\- Lead on, Lord Elrond- he said, and followed him.

************************************************** ********************

The Great Hall of Elrond's house was crowded, as Rhaegar noticed, when they reached this place after walking through several corridors. They were mainly Lord Elrond's household, as he assumed himself. Many of them looked at him with curiosity as soon as they saw him and some of them whispered to each other.

Elrond introduced him to some of them.  
Two dark-haired elves so similar to each other that they were indistinguishable from his twin sons called Elladan and Elrohir and he would honestly never know which is which, they were too similar in appearance and dress.  
Erestor, who led the household and was Lord Elrond's chief adviser, was a grateful, dignified, and serious man.  
Glorfindel, tall and slender like a spear, his hair was golden, his face was beautiful, youthful, fearless and joyful, his eyes bright and lively, his voice resonant like music; From what he could understand, he was a great warrior from an ancient lineage.

He was given a seat at the head of one of the side tables right next to the dais. Lord Elrond himself sat in a magnificent armchair at the head of a long table. After everyone was seated at the tables, the dishes were brought and the meal began. All this time Rhaegar was not talking to anyone, and it would be difficult for him to get along with anyone. He was so hungry and thirsty that he had to refrain from eating and drinking greedily. Eating the dishes served, he watched as the household of Elrond spoke to each other in their beautiful language. It sounded very beautiful to him.

 _As if every word were sung like the sweetest song_ \- he thought, sipping the water he poured from the jug to the cup.

************************************************** *******************

Finally dinner was over. Elrond got up to go farther down the dining room, the rest of the revelers following right behind them in order. Rhaegar was one of the last to stand up, then followed the rest. The door opened and everyone passed through a wide corridor and another door into another room. There were no tables here, but the fire burned brightly in a great chimney, framed on two sides by carved columns.

Rhaegar was walking alongside Glorfindel.  
\- This is the Fireplace Room - said the man. - You'll hear a lot of songs and stories here if you fail to stay awake. But except on solemn days, this room is usually empty and quiet, and those who want peace in their meditations come here. There is always a fire here, all year round, but there is hardly any other lighting.  
Rhaegar nodded, because although he didn't understand much deep down, he seemed to know what Glorfindel meant.

As Elrond entered and made his way to the chair prepared for him, the minstrels greeted him with music. The hall was filling up slowly and the former prince of Dragonstone listened to the melody, his eyes closed.

 _That goddamn idiot. He and his obsession with a goddamn prophecy had all collapsed. Because of the stupidity of that silver-haired cunt. More than the stupid prophecy that all these silver fools believed in._

Rhaegar's eyes snapped open. He heard Elia's voice in his head and the words she spoke were sharp and hurtful.

_Idiot, what did you expect, if she survived, she would hate me. I believed that thanks to this he would save the world from another Long Night, but instead my family fell and I can't do anything because I don't even know where exactly I am. Rivendell and Middle-earth don't tell me much._

Suddenly, in the far corner of the room, near the fireplace, he noticed a small, dark figure curled up on a stool with its back against a pillar. There was a mug on the floor beside it and a slice of bread. Rhaegar at first thought that perhaps he was ill, who could not attend the feast.  
The head, as if drowsy, fell to the stranger's chest, the flap of his dark cloak covered his face.

Elrond walked over and stood before the silent figure.  
\- Wake up, Master!- He said with a smile. And turning to Rhaegar, he nodded to him. - The hour has finally come for you to meet who will teach you Westron and Sindarin. His name is Bilbo Baggins.  
The dark figure raised its head and revealed its face.  
Bilbo Baggins was old and very short; he had taken him for a dwarf at first, but he was of normal build unlike Tyrion Lannister, Tywin's second son whom his father was so fond of.  
\- Bilbo, meet Rhaegar Targaryen. He doesn't know our languages, please teach him.  
\- All right, Lord Elrond. Amazing that there is someone here who knows neither Sindarin nor the Common Speech, ”replied Bilbo, very curious about Rhaegar. - Unusual, he has silver hair like an elf, although he is clearly human. And those indigo eyes I've never even seen on an elf.  
\- This is how I was born, Lord Baggins- replied Rhaegar.

Though the Hobbit did not understand, he smiled.  
Elrond walked away from them and he sat down next to Bilbo, who told him a bit about himself while teaching him his first words. It was quite a task because the older men liked to talk about themselves a lot, but it was done.  
He replied and, trying, told a little about himself, using the learned words, which of course was not enough, seeing Bilbo's amused expression.

\- We have a lot of work ahead of us, but I like a challenge and in the meantime I will write the continuation of my book, maybe I will compose a few poems or songs - he said.

The following weeks were the most busy weeks in his entire life. Every day for three or four weeks he studied Westron and then also Sindarin. In the meantime, Lord Elrond has concluded that my skill leaves much to be desired.

\- Glofindel is one of the greatest warriors I know. He will train you to become more skilled with sword, spear and bow, he said.

Rhaegar wanted to protest because it hurt his pride, but the truth was that he was more interested in books and the harp than in the sword.  
\- As you wish, my lord- he said.

The trainings turned out to be a great chore because Glorfindel was a strict and demanding teacher and this is what almost every training came back all bruised. Ultimately, however, it resulted in improved skills.

 _I don't think I will be like Arthur, but I could beat Robert with time if I had the chance._

This is how the weeks passed for him in Rivendell, known in the Elvish language as Imladris. The hours he spent with Bilbo and Elrond allowed me to better understand the history of this place they called Middle-earth. He learned that they were not human, but Bilbo is a hobbit and Elrond is a half-elf. The elves were essentially an immortal race that could not die of old age or disease, although they could still be killed; Elrond himself was born at the end of the First Age, lived in the Second and Third Age several thousand years! In turn the Hobbits were a low, home-loving race that inhabited the land of the Shire west of Rivendell. Elrond himself showed him a map of Middle-earth which convinced him that he was not in Essos, basically did not know where Westeros or Essos might be from here.  
He also spent some time in Lord Elrond's library where, reading old volumes, he learned more about the intricate history of Middle-earth and practiced Westron and Sindarin in writing on parchment.

Until one day a short old man came to Rivendell in a tall, pointed, blue hat, in a long gray cloak girdled with a silver sash, with a long gray beard below the waist, wearing huge black boots.

He had not yet seen how much his arrival would affect him.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look at what happens in Westeros after the disappearance of Elia Martell and her children.

**283 AC, King's Landing, Red Keep, Westeros, a few days after Theodred saved Elia and her children and the sons of Elrond found Rhaegar.**

\- HOW IT IS POSSIBLE THAT YOU DIDN'T FIND THEM! THEY COULD NOT FAR!

To say that Robert was furious is like saying nothing. He raged like storms from his native land. Although the death of Aerys II Targaryen at the hands of his own guardsman, Jaime Lannister, was confirmed, Princess Elia and her children went missing shortly after the Lannisters began Plundering King's Landing.

And so far no trace of them has been found, except for one thing that was lying in the throne room.

\- Robert, calm down. Princess Elia was probably looking for a place where she would be safe with children and Dorne would be such a place, said Eddard, who stood near Robert.  
He had promised Ashara that he would not let anything bad happen to Elia Martell and her children, but now that they mysteriously vanished, he had little to do about it other than to make sure Robert wouldn't want them dead if they were found.

\- He wants the dragonspawn both of them dead. Uproot Rhaegar's line and spit on their grave ..- Robert roared, full of hatred for all Targaryen, apparently forgetting that his grandmother Rhaelle is also a Targaryen.

\- ROBERT, DAMN! PRINCESS RHAENYS IS ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN MYA! Eddard shouted, fed up with hearing Robert want to kill the children who weren't guilty of anything except that they had the surname Targaryen and were children of Prince Rhaegar who died over the Trident though he managed to hurt Robert enough that he had to stay behind for the maester to take care of his wounds. There was an infection, so he entrusted him with the general command of the army and marched with it to King's Landing, which was already plundered by the Lannisters.

Robert paused for a moment as if he was surprised by the mention of his bastard daughter in the Vale. Seeing this, Ned decided to use this argument to dissuade him from murdering the gods who owed children.

\- Would you like to hear how Aerys, with the help of spies, searches for and murders Mye because she is your daughter, even though she is innocent and born out of wedlock ?! You plan exactly the same for Elia's children, although she is a legal wife and this will make Dorne see her as an enemy, even if you let her live alone.

The words seemed to work on Robert because he had the grace to be ashamed of it.

\- When you find them, all three are to be brought to me. I will show mercy to Ela by sending her son to the Wall and my daughter to the Septa in Oldtown. That way, they would be able to live while not claiming the Iron Throne while Elia could return to Dorne knowing they were not dead.

This wasn't exactly what Eddard had meant but it was a definite improvement over the murder of the little princess and prince for who their father was.

Robert left Ned and walked over to Jaime Lannister.  
\- Kingslayer, where's that green cloak that your father's oversized knight mentioned?- he practically snapped at him.

\- It lies next to the Iron Throne- Jaime replied as Robert pushed him away despite the wounds he had suffered over the Trident, he was still strong as a bear.

The green cloak lay on the steps leading to the Iron Throne on which a galloping horse was sewn with white thread. Tywin Lannister stared at the cloak with consternation on his face. He didn't look pleased.

\- I have looked through the arms and in the whole Seven Kingdoms there is no family whose coat of arms is a white horse in a green field.

It was very disturbing.

\- Maybe it's a wandering knight who is in service of House Martell who came secretly to King's Landing to save Elie and her children- Ned suggested only to make Robert give him a sour look.

\- Ned, she was last seen in the bloody godswood, which is not close enough to Maegor's Holdfast, and there is no secret passages where she could have used to escape! Have you seen the walls surrounding the godswood here in the Red Keep? There was guards on the walls there during the sack, they would have seen anyone trying to climb up! Not to mention that Clegane said that the warrior was riding a horse! How do you pull up a warhorse over the wall without anyone noticing?

Lord Tywin had not spoken a word, only glaring at the cloak as if it had deadly offended him for whatever reason.

Ned turned and left the throne room. Received a letter from Ashara. Besides the news that she had given birth to a son whom she named Jon after Jon Arryn and one of the old kings of the North, she informed him where Rhaegar was keeping Lyanne. In the former Dornish watchtower called the Tower of Joy. Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, and Gerold Hightower guarded it. Wasting no time, he summoned his men and set off, but first he had to end the siege of Storm's End, saving Robert's brothers.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**283 AC, Sunspear, Dorne, Westeros**

Doran Martell, the ruling prince of Dorne and Lord of the Sunspear, looked through the documents in his solitude. Dealing with Dorne's business kept him away from the worries and uncertainties surrounding his sister Elia and her children. He prayed to the Seven to keep them safe, especially when he heard that by some unknown way they had managed to escape. Apparently, some wandering knight kept his knightly vows and saved his sister and her children.

He got up from his seat and left alone to talk to his brother. Oberyn was rarely seen praying to the Seven, but it was also difficult for him because he was much closer to Elia than he was due to the age difference between them. Oddly enough, there were the Sand Snakes as well as Arianne and Quentyn, his daughter and son, who also prayed to the Seven.

\- Are you all praying for their safety?

Oberyn looked up at the sound of the voice of his brother.

\- Yes, brother. We thought that if we prayed together, the prayer would be even strong than of us praying alone.

Doran nodded in understanding, he had prayed himself not long ago this very morning, pleading with the Gods to let Elia and her children be safe.

\- Can you walk with me for a little bit, Oberyn? You can return later.

When they got to him alone, they sat at his desk and thought about it.

\- Whoever saved our sister, nieces and nephew is surely better news than I expected - said Doran.

\- Yes, and if he's a wandering knight, we must properly reward him if he can get them all three here - Oberyn replied.

Doran and Oberyn scanned maps of Westeros, estimating the distance between Sunspear and King's Landing by land, given that there were no merchant ships in the capital during the war.

\- I'll send a runner to Starfall. He would notify Lord Andrik Dayn to keep an eye on every traveler. Ashara was friends with Elia when she was her lady of the court, Doran said.

He and his brother were wondering how to reward this traveling knight. Maybe it is about employment, a land grant, or the money needed to start a family. It could be anything.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**283 AC, Starfall, Dorne, Westeros**

Ashara was rocking her son. Jon Stark was a quiet and calm child who was not as noisy as the other children but more voracious. She put her son in the cradle and left in the care of Wylla, who was a nurse at Starfall.

As she walked over to her brother's lonely home, she wondered why her brother hadn't talked Rhaegar out of the idea of escaping with Lyanna Stark. It would be better to dethrone Aerys so that he wouldn't do more evil than he has done so far. Now, through his stupid actions, House Targaryen has been dethroned by House Baratheon. She didn't know what to do now.

On the one hand she had a certain loyalty to Princess Elia and on the other hand she loved Ned and Lyanna was his sister.

 _Contradictory loyalty, on the one hand, we may have a new Daemon Blackfyre, and on the other, not all Great Bastards have spoken against Daeron the Good, such as Brynden Rivers called Bloodraven who was faithful to the Targaryen even beyond his personal honor and killing a child was not noble._

She finally entered Andrik's lonely where her brother was working. He immediately broke away from it and looked at her.  
\- Ash, how is my nephew?- He asked.  
\- Okay, I put Jon in the cradle and Wylla keeps an eye on him- I said.  
\- Hmm, then what brings you to me?- He asked.  
\- I'm going to the Tower of Joy with Jon to talk to our brother. I've already sent a letter to Ned and he'll be here sooner or later.  
\- Ash, I'm not sure about that. It's a delicate matter- said Andrik.  
\- I have to, brother. Arthur acted foolishly so blindly to listen to Rhaegar. Now we do not know what about Ela and her children and if someone had not saved them, they would have died because of HIS actions.  
Andrik sighed heavily.  
\- You're as stubborn as our late father. So be it, you will go with Jone and some guards.  
\- I'll take Wylle with me too- Ashara added.  
\- Okay, you can take it too, it can be useful there.

Ashara stood up and hugged her brother, then left. She went to pack before she left for the Tower of Joy tomorrow. He has to end this madness before they pay for it. She also wanted to be sure that her son would be safe, her sweet little wolf.

She told Wylla that she wanted her to go with her to the Tower of Joy.  
\- Fine, lady- replied.  
Ashara packed her things with the help of the servants. When everything was ready, it was left to wait until tomorrow. Nobody knew what tomorrow might bring.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrik Dayne is the unnamed older brother of Ashara, Arthur and Allyria. It was borrowed from the Howling At The Stars series by AugustStories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar meets the wizard Gandalf the Grey who comes to Rivendell to meet an old friend. Not everyone is impressed by the actions of the former prince of Dragonstone

**3005 Year of the Third Age, Rivendell, Eriador, Middle-earth, about a month after the arrival of Rhaegar, Elia and their children in Middle-earth**

He was sitting at a table in Lord Elrond's Great Hall with Bilbo, having just practised Sindarin when Lindir, the Lord of Rivendell's appendage announced the arrival of Gandalf the Grey, a Wizard who travelled throughout Middle-earth, offering help and advice to anyone who asked.

Bilbo jumped off the bench and approached the wizard, greeting him effusively and friendly. Rhaegar looked at the wizard carefully. He was a short old man with a long, pointed and blue hat and a long grey beard, dressed in a long grey cloak girded with a silver sash and clad in great black boots and in his right hand he held a wooden staff. When he took off his hat, his extremely bushy eyebrows caught his eye.

\- Where is Lord Elrond?" he heard the wizard ask Lindir.

\- He went on a reconnaissance, Elladan and Elrohir are said to have seen orcs on the eastern shore - replied the elf.

The wizard turned and looked at him carefully. Without knowing why, Rhaegar felt a shiver run down his spine. He immediately shook it off when the old man approached him.

\- I am Gandalf the Grey, the wizard-he said, extending his hand.

\- Rhaegar Targaryen, once prince of Dragonstone - he replied, squeezing his hand in a strong grip. There was a strong accent in his voice, but he mastered Westron enough to talk, although for the time being he limited himself to simple sentences.

\- Dear Bilbo mentioned that he was teaching you Westron and Sindarin at Elrond's request and that you were doing quite well - said Gandalf, looking at Rhaegar. With his silver-golden hair and indigo eyes he had an unusual appearance and from a distance he could be mistaken for an elf, but no elf had violet eyes, besides elves have more ethereal beauty and slightly pointed ears, and in their eyes one can see the countless centuries of life they have lived, which reflects the sadness caused by the ever-changing world and the fact that few things in this world are permanent.

\- Yes, Lord Baggins is a good and patient teacher, and despite some of my stumbles, he encourages me all the more to learn Sindarin and Westron, though the latter is easier to master - replied the Targaryen.

\- Oh, Lord Rhaegar is a gifted pupil and at the same time diligent, he catches every word like a hobbit catches fish by the lake or mushrooms on a mushroom picking - said Bilbo Baggins cordially, coming up to them. Rhaegar smiled at the hobbit, he liked him. Bilbo told him a lot about his adventures when, with Gandalf's encouragement, he joined the dwarf lord Thorin Oakenshield and his company to reclaim Erebor from the clutches of the evil and greedy dragon Smaug. When he heard about the dragon, he was genuinely surprised by this. He did not think there were dragons in this world until Bilbo and Glorfindel told the story. However, the dragons of this world were very different from the dragons his ancestors used to fly. They were cunning and dangerously intelligent, desiring above all the gold and other riches they had gathered in the caves. He asked Lord Elrond if they could still be found in Middle-earth.

\- The home of the Great Dragons is the Withered Heath, but no living dragon can match the size of Smaug, who was slain by Bard the Dragon Slayer - answered Lord Rivendell.

It also surprised him that one man with only a bow managed to kill a dragon that was as intelligent as a man. The Dornish killed Meraxes with a scorpion which shot a bolt and pierced the eye of the dragon queen Rhaenys, who fell and destroyed the castle Hellholt.

The body of Queen Rhaenys never arrived in King's Landing.

Of course, Mr Baggins talked just as much about his book which he was still writing and thought just as much about its title. He suggested something related to him like Bilbo Baggins, The Journey There and Back again or Mr Baggins' Great Adventure or Bilbo and Company, A Journey for Treasure.

Something strange happened, however, while he was still squeezing the old wizard's hand.

In his thoughts, Rhaegar saw the whole history of Arda. The creation of the world, important events such as the Elven Awakening, the Darkness of Valinor, what had happened in Beleriand during the First Era in the wars between the Elves and Morgoth, the rise of Numenor and its fall, and the latter events of the Second Era, how Gondor during the Third Era had lost its kings and administrators, coming into their present power, and how Elrond in the Second Era had founded Rivendell, becoming the far eastern kingdom of Lindon.

Gandalf, on the other hand, has seen Westeros and its history from Aenar Targaryen called Aenar the Exile who, following the advice of his virgin daughter, left the Valyrian Highlands and settled with all his wealth, family and dragons on Dragonstone, like Aegon Targaryen and his sister-wives, Visenya and Rhaenys by Fire and Blood conquer Westeros beyond Dorne, the weak reign of Aenys and the bloody reign of his brother Maegor the Cruel, the prosperous reign of Jaehaerys and his Good Queen Alysanne, the Dance of Dragons between Rhaenyra and her half-brother Aegon, The conquest of Dorne by Daeron the Young Dragon, the reign of Aegon the Wicked, the just reign of Daeron the Good and his half-brother's rebellion called the Blackfyre Rebellion, the later reign of Aegon the Unexpected and his unpleasant end when he tried to hatch dragons at Summerhall, the reign of Aerys II aka the Mad King, the Tournament of Harrenhal where Rhaegar disgraced his wife Elie of Dorne by crowning Lyanne Stark Queen of Love and Beauty, their subsequent escape and the outbreak of Robert Baratheon's Rebellion with the final fall of House Targaryen. 

The wizard thought someone like Rhaegar could be his friend looking at his personality however by his actions he led to the disgrace of Eli Martell and the downfall of his family.

Gandalf was meaning how in the Second Age, the Elven smith Celebrimbor had been tricked by Sauron in his disguise as Annatar to create the Rings of Power, not that Rhaegar could know that. 

Rhaegar breathed deeply and looked shocked at the wizard.

\- What in the gods was that? - he asked.  
  


\- I saw how Arda was created and its entire history, and I saw the history of your world from the point of your family- replied Gandalf, and without a word he hit him on the head.

\- Ouch, for what? - Rhaegar asked, though it was a rhetorical question. He suspected what the wizard could see in his head.

\- Stupid Targaryen, if it weren't for your faith in prophecies and reckless actions, you wouldn't be where you are. You have put your family in danger, thinking you could save the world from the evil of the North in this way. Now you can only blame yourself, no one else. You must learn that every action has consequences, be it good or bad. You have to understand if you don't want to bring harm to yourself and others! ”Gandalf thundered, so that Rhaegar scared and backed away, accidentally bumping into an elf and falling over.

As he lay on the floor, he heard Bilbo's laughter and the quick footsteps of the wizard's booted feet away from them.

 _My future came back to me to bite my ass. Shit, I made such a mess that if I see Elie, if he's anywhere in Middle-earth, I'll let myself be kicked in the ass, even by her brother Oberyn_ , he thought as he stood up with Bilbo's help. The elf got up as well, shook himself and walked away.

\- Rhaegar, Lord Glorfindel is waiting for you in the practice yard- You better hurry up if you don't want him to hit you like last week when I was late, Bilbo advised.

\- Right, Bilbo, it's time for me. We'll meet later, Rhaegar replied, then ran to the room for his sword.

************************************************** **********************

Sometime later in Rivendell.

Gandalf sat in Elrond's small and secluded living room. Lord of Rivendell returned from the patrol in the late afternoon and as soon as he learned of the wizard's arrival, he invited him to his place for tea.

Now he was sipping his tea, watching his steward who silently and meditatingly sipped his drink, listening to him recap his meeting with Rhaeger Targaryen.

\- Indeed, it is terrible to humiliate his wife so much and then run away with the younger girl, not caring too much about her fate, if only because his mad father did not allow him to send her to that Dragonstone where she would be safe - said Elrond . - Nevertheless, the Valar have some plans for him that we don't understand." Manwe himself has revealed to me little, except that his wife and children are alive, but for the time being he is to remain ignorant, it will be better this way.

Gandalf lit his pipe and exhaled white smoke rings. He sighed.  
\- I also had visions of the Lord of the Breath Arda, if so he thinks so. I won't tell him anything about it. No less does he understand the Valar's intentions towards them. What role they will play in future events in the war with Sauron I do not know, it is all veiled in a fog of uncertainty. Perhaps it would be Dorne that would somehow ultimately affect the fate of Middle-earth when the war with Sauron finally broke out. I'll stay here for a while and then hit the road again. Ultimately, they are of little importance in the history of the world, although they will inevitably leave their mark on it, he said.

Elrond nodded.  
\- So be it. I think you will influence Rhaegar Targaryen who will understand his mistakes and take a better path that does not lead to darkness, he said.

The fire was blazing in the fireplace as the two old friends debated the future and the present, unaware that he loves the world's machinery, and the actions of Mandos left their mark not only in Middle-earth. But not even the wisest, not even such personalities as Elrond Half-elf and Gandalf the Gray, could have known this.  
The darkness slowly reached farther and farther, although the hour had not yet come for the Dark Lord to strike the kingdoms of the west where the kingdoms of Rohan and Gondor continue, where a certain prince of Rohan saved a certain Dornish princess.  
And unconscious, he changed the course of things.  
Time will tell whether it's for better or for worse.  
Darkness grows over Mordor.  
And the only one was in the hand of a certain hobbit in a certain burrow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Gandalf is hardly impressed with Rhaegar. Besides, I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
